fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Precure All Stars Movie: Pretty Cure The Great Secret!, Protect The Friends from the Future
Pretty Cure All Stars Movie: Precure Great's Secret, let's protect the friends from the future! is a fan made movie with all the Pretty Cures series. Trailer "Precures great secret will be reveal" All the existing pretty cures are invited to a big party in a fantastic and joyful place. They then reach the Cure Center, a place that has the mysterious power of the pretty cures All the present cures hear about the first pretty cures of all history. But something happens, the sadness will be able to take account of this event ... What happened if the pretty cure may not use their powers anymore?, there will be no more pretty cures ?! Characters All Stars Pretty Cures: All the Pretty cures of the original series will be in this movie Future All Stars Pretty Cures: Some of the future pretty cures teams will be in this movie, they arre bring into this event by Cure Cure that want to show the power of that girls that will goin to become pretty cures..Some of them are: *Nya Nya Precure - Cat's Precures, they main attack is End Ball *Police Squad Precure - They are Police Precures *Sea Wave Precure - Sea Precures. *Rock Stardust Precure - Rock Band Precures *Himitsu Precure - Ninja Precure *Akihabara Precure - Otaku'S Precures *Mademoiselle Precure - They are like Tea Time Precures *Saikou! Precure - Sports Precure *Wonder Patissiere Precure - Sweets Precure *Kaizoku Precure - Pirates Precure *Super Sentai Precure - Ranger Precure * A La Mode Pretty Cure - Fashion Precures *More coming soon... Neo Pride Wish Precure: Is a Pretty Cure team, that protect the stars and the time. Paradise Precure: Is a Pretty Cure team, that protect the angels power. Motto Tokimeki Precure : Is a pretty cure team,that protect the memories. Tea Time Precure: Is a pretty cure team, that protect the good manners. Step Dance Precure: Is a pretty cure team, that protect the rhythm's. Garden Precure: Is a pretty cure team, that protect the mother nature. Wake up Precure: Is a pretty cure team, that protect the time. Royal Kiss Precure: Is a pretty cure team, that protect the royal heart. Soaring Precure: Is a pretty cure team,that protect the sky. Jungle Fever Precure: Is a pretty cure team,that protect the animals. Dream Charge Precure: From Angel72 Series Special Characters *'Ichiban Precure' - They are the first precure in all history and the most powerful team, the legend said that they are the guardians of the precure power. They have 4 integrates, Cure Rainbow, Cure Monocrome, Cure Miracle and their powerful leader Cure Cure. #'Iris Mizuko '- Cure Rainbow.she is a pretty cure that symolize the rainbow. Is a legendary Pretty Cure,she have a cool and royal personality. Her attacks are Rainbow Gate and Rainbow Finisher. #'Adele Kuroshiro' - Cure Monocrome, she is a pretty cure that symbolize the ying and yang, she have a calm personality. Her attacks are Monocrome Tormenta and Symbol Zero. #'Nicolette Chiasa' - Cure Miracle, she is a pretty cure that symbolize the miracles, she have a energetic and cheerful personality. Her attacks are Miracle Sunset Shoot and Morning Chasing #'Nadia/Michelle' - Cure Cure, she is the first pretty cure in whole history, she is very powerful and have the control of the Cure Center, the truth is that she is the pretty cure power herself that's why she have to stay in a secret room. She becomes friends with Star Spica. She is the ultimate pretty cure. *'Chiyo' - Is to the guardian of the Precure Center Palace, she knows everything about the pretty cures and she can predict the future teams of pretty cures. Is the most old fairy in the world and is immortal. *'Gan' - Is Chiyo protector and second son, he have jealousy of her older brother. He falls in love with Cure Marguerite. *'Gun' - Is Chiyo protector and first son, she acts like a knight and is very responsable. *'Old Precures '- Old Precures like Cure Empress, Cure Magician, Cure Priestess and Cure Ange appear in this movie, to alert the Pretty Cure from the danger. They all in the Cure Palace in paintings,books and statues. They're powers are in the Cure Center wanting for the future cures wake up. Villains *'Worst Chaos Ill! '- Is a dark force that wants to eradicate the possibility to born new teams of pretty cures. They wants to eradicate the Pretty Cure Center. Is a entity that born from the Pretty Cures power, is the opposite of the light. Is reveal that Fusion born from him. Trivia *This is the first movie that reveal some possible pretty cures that maybe gain a fandom series in the future. *The Cure Palace is different from Pretty Cure Palace of Heartcatch Precure *In this movie is making a contest, the fans can make their pretty cure teams, some of them their appear in the movie. *This movie reveal that the most oldest team of Precures are Ichiban Precure *Ichiban means "first" *Star Spica new super transformation name is "Cure Star Spica " in Heal mode. Her main attack is "Mirror Blast" *International Precures their appear in this movie as well. *Not "All" of the precures of the future will appear, that why Cure Cure can only call and transport a certain number of the cures from the future because Pretty Cure all always born. Items *Pretty Cure Center - Is the power to create new pretty cures, the origin of all their powers Category:Movies Category:User: NattySakura